The Snow That Was Not As White
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: There was once a handsome young man with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as the wood of an ebony window frame. A fanfic based on Snow White.


_**A/N: I'm so sorry. I just wanted to try this ;u; Please enjoy.**_

* * *

There was once a handsome young man with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as the wood of an ebony window frame. He was the most handsome in the land. He captivated the hearts of all the ladies, but his charm does not limit to them only. He has a charm that got even the attention of the gentlemen. However, he was not interested in having a relationship with anyone. His name was Saruhiko Fushimi.

His older sister, the current queen of their kingdom (their parents were deceased and she was the older of the two) was also very beautiful. She used to be the fairest in the whole land, but that was until Saruhiko reached seven.

Her name was Seri Fushimi, and she was the caring kind of sister, so she did not care even when someone bested her charm. If anything, she did not care. She was even nicknamed as the "Ice Queen" as she was strictly business; all work and no play.

Nobody blamed her, in all honesty. She succeeded the throne in a very early age. Her childhood was taken from her, and she had no chance to savor the happiness of a child. Not to mention that Saruhiko, despite being a very charming person, has a very rude and improper personality. Some admirers back away upon learning that, but some do not.

Saruhiko was actually raised in the area of the Red Kingdom, that was why Seri flourished the Blue Kingdom by herself. Upon learning that he was originally a member of the Blue Kingdom, he immediately left as he was initially already unhappy about the Red Kingdom. He had to leave his best friend and it hurt him very much, but he thought that it was the best choice.

One day, one of the Blue Kingdom's henchmen, Akira Hidaka, came to approach Saruhiko. He confessed that he had feelings for the latter, and wanted to have a casual walk with him to the forest. Saruhiko would normally refuse harshly as he was very uninterested, but when Akira begged that he just wished to have a short and harmless walk, he gave in.

Saruhiko, despite his cold and harsh demeanor, trusted and liked the Blue Kingdom more than he did to the Red Kingdom, so he went with Akira unarmed. Akira, on the other hand, brought his sword with himself, reasoning out that he should bring it to protect Saruhiko just in case something bad happened. Saruhiko thought that it was sweet, but simply rolled his eyes.

When they reached the heart of the forest, Akira pinned him to the floor and held the sword's blade against his throat. Saruhiko was taken aback, maybe even scared, but he did not show it. He clicked his tongue and eyed Akira with his disdainful eyes.

"What are you doing?" That was Saruhiko's simple and short inquiry.

"I have to kill you." Akira replied, pressing the blade even deeper, but not fully harming Saruhiko. Saruhiko did not speak anymore, torn between the feeling of wanting to live and wanting to die. He contemplated just accepting the latter and closed his eyes.

He was taken aback for the second time when the blade was pulled away from his throat. Akira stood up, and Saruhiko reflexively jumped away from Akira. Saruhiko did not even realize that he was shaking as he stared at the huntsman.

"What's wrong?" Saruhiko taunted, not fully understanding the shaking of his own body. "Go on, kill me. No one will know."

Akira dropped his sword to the floor and fell on his knees. "I'm sorry... I can't do it."

Saruhiko was speechless. He stared with contempt as his shaking started to cease.

"Your Highness." Akira spoke once again. "I am a spy sent by the Red Kingdom."

Saruhiko's expression worsened even further upon hearing the Red Kingdom's name.

"They wanted to exact revenge on you because you left the kingdom."

Saruhiko's dislike for the Red Kingdom blazed even more. _How dare they, _he thought.

"They would be coming after you once they find out that you're alive. Escape to the forest and hide, Your Highness."

Saruhiko scoffed. "Escape? Do you really think I would escape? I can protect myself!"

That night, Saruhiko planned to take seven soldiers with him and annihilate the Red Kingdom. The next day, Saruhiko left with his seven chosen soldiers without even informing the queen. They reached the land of the Red Kingdom and attacked under Saruhiko's command. The seven soldiers, despite knowing that it was reckless to attack the Red Kingdom, had no choice but to follow Saruhiko's command.

They were doing well, but that was until the Red King himself showed up. Saruhiko's soldiers did not even stand a chance against the Red King's attacks. Saruhiko himself passed out, and when he woke up, he was in a forest that was unfamiliar to him. He started walking and not too far away, he found one of the soldiers that he brought along with him. He was Himori Akiyama.

"Your Highness!" Himori's expression was a mixture of relief and surprise. He knelt down.

"Stand up." Saruhiko replied curtly. He would never admit it, but he actually felt happy to see a familiar face.

Himori did as he was told. "We found a small house, Your Highness. It can be our temporary refuge as the Red King and his comrades seem to be still searching for you."

Saruhiko went with him to the mentioned house. He was glad to see that all his soldiers were there, even if again, he would never admit it. The house was already cleaned by his solders and food was also prepared. They were safe for the mean time.

The next day, the soldiers decided to look for a route they can safely use to return to the Blue Kingdom. Some were also assigned to gather food just in case they would have to stay in the small house longer. Some also wanted to stay and be Saruhiko's bodyguards, but Saruhiko made it clear that he can protect himself.

He was alone in the small house when he heard a knock on the door. He was not dumb to just open it right away and reveal himself, so he peeked out the window to see who was there.

It was an old woman carrying a basket of apples. Thinking that there was no way an old woman carrying a basket of apples. Thinking that there was no way an old woman would be harmful, he opened the window and talked to her.

The woman offered him some apples, stating that they were really delicious and she wanted to give them to people she would see Saruhiko thought of the possibility that the apples were poisoned and voiced his suspicion out. The old woman bit the other side of one of the apples to prove the apple's safety Saruhiko was quickly convinced.

Little did he know that the Red Kingdom teamed up with a Silver Kingdom, the kingdom with a great illusionist. The old woman was nothing but a magical disguise of the illusionist and the act of her biting the poisonous apple was actually nothing but an illusion. Saruhiko took a bite on the apple, unaware, and immediately fell on the floor, lifeless.

The illusionist reported to the Red Kingdom about the success of her mission. The Red King and his subordinates did not really want to take Saruhiko's life, but they thought that it was the only way.

When the seven soldiers returned to the small house and found the lifeless prince lying on the floor, they panicked and their hate for the Red Kingdom further sparked. They did not know how to tell the queen about what happened to the prince as she was not even aware that they left. They discussed among themselves the proper course of action, and came to the conclusion that they should face the queen and return to the Blue Kingdom using the route that the search group found. They carried Saruhiko protectively until they reached their destination.

The queen and another set of soldiers were preparing to leave when Saruhiko and his soldiers arrived. The newly-arrived ones garnered a huge amount of attention, mostly to the lifeless prince.

The queen rushed as quickly as she can upon seeing her little brother. Her expression showed extreme sadness but she did her best to remain composed. Upon hearing everything from Saruhiko's soldiers, she was torn between feeling angry and sad. She cancelled the deployment of the soldiers and went to her room, weeping alone.

The next day, she arranged a funeral for her little brother. The entire Blue Kingdom mourned his death. Several allies from other kingdoms even came just to see the fallen prince one last time.

The Gold King was there; the Green King too. Their closest ally, the Scepter Kingdom's King, Reisi Munakata, arrived too.

Reisi maintained a cool and calm front as he touched the glass coffin even if he was already weeping inside. He was close friends with Saruhiko, and he secretly loved the latter ever since the first time they met. He wanted to do one last thing for Saruhiko, just one last thing, so he asked Seri if she would agree to Reisi burying Saruhiko in his kingdom. He felt a bit happy when Seri agreed, but that happiness was short-lived as he realized that he was already preparing to say goodbye to his love one last time.

As he and his men carried the glass coffin, he thought, '_There could have been something that I have done._' His heart silently weeped; his cold exterior making it worse.

They did not live happily ever after.


End file.
